This invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning teeth while in the shower. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus which may be attached to a shower between the shower inlet pipe and shower head and which will deliver a jet stream of water into the mouth concomitant with showering.
Various methods and apparatus have been and are being used for cleaning the teeth and oral cavity. The most generally used apparatus is the conventional toothbrush containing a dentifrice in the from of a paste or gel. Of recent years apparatus have also been developed for applying a jet of water against the teeth. This method is often preferably to the use of a brush when cleaning teeth containing orthodontic appliances. A jet stream of water is often able to penetrate crevices and spaces between teeth and orthodontic appliances which cannot be reached by a brush thereby dislodging food particles and plaque which would otherwise not be removed. A problem associated with the use of either a tooth brush or a water jet dispenser is that a mirror, basin, walls and other areas adjacent thereto often become covered with water, toothpaste or particles that splatter from the open mouth during the cleaning process. As a result dentists see many people, teenagers with orthodontic appliances in particular, who avoid cleaning their teeth properly because it is a time consuming and messy procedure. Moreover, many water jet type of appliances fall into disuse because of the water splash problem and the necessity to clean up each time the appliance is used.